


Expectant Heart

by Cali_se



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectant Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of drabbles written during 2006/2007. Prompt: Months

Jack waits, eyes closed and lips parted, flushed cheek against the pillow, expectant heart getting ready to dance.

Old worn springs creak as the weight shifts beside him on the bed, then cool cotton covers are peeled away and hot breath brands his skin. Warm and eager hands grasp his thighs, matching his own desperate desire with their fervour, and he holds on tight as the first gentle push turns into a slow, burning ache, and pleasure edges closer towards ecstasy with every thrust.

The long, lonesome months disappear like breath on the wind.

And, for now, the waiting’s over.


End file.
